Stein 92
Stein 92 is an enhanced robot creation. He is currently dominating America's territory. Member of the Monster Squad. Archenemy of Madison. Leader of Cyborg Army. Frienemy with Dread Doctor. Appearance Stein 92 appears to be a red cyborg enhanced through titanium material and reform with advanced technology. He rarely speaks and walks very slow as it knows no prey can escape him. His body is full of weapons. This has grant him the title of living weapon. Background Stein 92 true identity is no doubt the famous Frankenstein`s Monster. It is hunted down and on the verge of collapse. Dread Doctor found him again and does countless experiments on him again. It somehow escapes again and this time, he downloads and learns to enhance his body by its own. Now his body is on the upgrade version 92. Story Stein 92 experienced many hardship. He is created by the one of the Dread Doctor's with a corpse. He is laughed by children due to his strange appearance. As he grows older, they come to fear him. They hunt him down. As the verge of dying, he gets captured by the Dread Doctor and goes through inhuman experiment again. As he escapes from the lab, he took his data about himself from the Dread Doctor's study. He slowly advanced his knowledge to enhance his body. He kills off desire body parts of others and combine with his own. As time pass, he has upgrade his body into a high tech cyborg. He has start create his own cyborg army and wanted to take revenge on children who laughed at him. Madison successfully defeated him long time ago and he somehow end up in Hunter's American Branch. However, he has enough capability to jail break out by himself. The prison is enable to hold him. He jail break from the prison without anyones help upon receiving instructions from Phantom. He is first seemed to break free from his prison and killing and blowing off the entire America hunter branch. Powers and Abilities Stein 92 as a enhance cyborg, is ruthless and strong. His ability can easily outmatch human capability. This makes him an extreme danger. Missile ''' - Stein has install multiple type of missiles into his own body. He never uses it as he prefers to kill its prey with its own hands. '''Thermo Detect - '''He is show to be able to detect its prey using heat detection. '''Electric Charges - '''He can absorb electric charges and replenish as its own energy. It can turn into voltage charges attack as well. '''Nuclear- '''Dread Doctor seem to install a nuclear reactor in his body. It makes his body decompose rapidly. This is the reason why he keep enhance his body. Upon dying, it can become a self destruction device. Relationships Madison As Madison detect his recent activeness, Madison is concern whether she be able to defeat him again. Dread Doctor''' It appears that he hold certain grudge against the Dread Doctor. He wanted to meet his creator very much. They seem to install something in his body and unable to get it out. Quotes *Eliminate the danger. *You are not my target. *Target detected. Creation Concept Monster Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia https://www.pinterest.com/pin/459930180680870011/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Monster Squad Category:Monster